Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component and a method of manufacturing the same, and specifically, to a coil component with an air core without using a bobbin, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the performance of electronic equipment advances, high performance is required for components of the electronic equipment. Particularly, the computerization of automobiles progresses increasingly, and high performance is required is in demand for components used therein. For this reason, in recent years, a trend of the use of ferrite materials in the related art has been shifted to the use of metallic materials.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a choke coil including an outer core which is a dust core, and of which at least an inner surface has a square frame shape; a bobbin which is mounted inside a frame of the outer core in a state where a coil is wound around the bobbin; an inner core that is a dust core, which is a magnetic core of the bobbin, has a shape of a core rod having a central axis parallel to the direction of a winding axis of the coil, and is inserted between two planes such that the central axis is perpendicular to the two planes which are the inner surface of the outer core and face each other; and a mold portion which is formed by filling a space between both end surfaces with resin, the outer core as the mold frame, and in which the coil and the bobbin are molded.
In an inductance element disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a coil is spirally wound by a rectangular flat metallic wire with a rectangular sectional shape so that one short side of the rectangular shape turns to the center side. Both end portions of the coil are lead outward from a wound portion. The outer circumference of the coil is covered with an insulating layer. Both end portions of the coil project outward from middle portions of two parallel side surfaces of a core which are positioned at the middle of the side surfaces in a height direction. Both end portions are first bent from the wound portion along the side surfaces of the core, and tip end portions of both end portions are bent along a back surface of the core. Since both end portions of the coil serve as terminals, both end portions are not covered with insulating layers. The core is manufactured by adding an insulating material into metal magnetic grains (Fe—Ni and the like), mixing together the insulating material and the metal magnetic grains, and applying pressure to the mixed material under predetermined conditions.